A Short Stop Along the Road
by Dorkfoot
Summary: No matter what, remember that idea. Worship it and let it grow. Cuddle it and talk to it as you sleep. Join it in eternity. Never restrict its infinitesimal and subliminal nature. This one, my friends, is for everyone. RIP Dobby... A Free Elf.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books; J.K Rowling does. I do not, nor will I ever, Make money off of this story.**

_**Authors Header Note;**_

** _I was listening to "Farewell to Dobby" From the Deathly Hallows Soundtrack Composed by Alexander Desplat, A wonderful use of melodies , As I wrote this story. This "Song", no I take that back, This "Miracle" Had the privilege of playing during one of the saddest scenes during the movie._**

**A Short Stop Along the Road...**

**Unknown time, Winter, Canon world.**

Harry potter shuddered as a cold draft uplifted the cotton quilt nested around his shoulders. The tent flap jerked and swayed with the wind; in turn his minds thoughts were jumbled and lost. 'Where was he going? What was he doing? What did he have to fight?'' his mind screamed at him 'Friends of course!' giving up with re arranging his warmth against the wind he let the blanket settle around his waist.

A sigh was whispered as he slipped the broken glass of mirror from his sock. Letting it rest in his hand he ran his fingers along the sharp jaded edges. A tickle of red was drawn from his thumb; he hissed in turn. With labored breaths he sucked the blood from his limb, tasting the coppery liquid. Startled; he slipped the glass under his thigh. His head snapped towards the tents flap to find Hermione standing there, a button down, gray jacket snuggled around her torso.

Her eyes were exhausted, the dark shadows along the outer edge of her lids plainly yelling for sleep, and her skin was pale with malnutrition. With a nod he confirmed her already suspicious question.

"Are we safe?" He wanted to yell that she wasn't, that this was foolish, that he wanted to see her happy, to see her warm, and red with health.

"Are you okay?" She asked taking a seat next to him. Subconsciously her mind moved her body closer to him; sharing the heat.

"Ya" he answered, all the while the glass shard was rubbing against his leg. He could remember its jagged blade like shape and the silver reflective surface. His own dead eyes staring at him. "Its just quiet is all. I saw a doe run a few meters past that tree an hour ago" He continued as he reached his hand and pointed to a pine tree not to far to their left.

"Did you.." she answered with indifference. Her head lulled and giving up with its weight she let it fall to his shoulder. She sighed. He let his arm fall.

_Why did he want to fight? _

Her eyes didn't look that far before they closed peacefully. Letting her rest he took the shard back into his left hand. Staring at the reflection looking back at him; He was startled and dropped the glass into the snow covered grass. Tenderly reaching for it he slipped it into his sock, all the while being attentive enough to not wake Hermione.

_He had a reason._

Hearing the cry of a bird he looked to the sky. A lone dove sat in the dead branches of a tree. The tree he had, not long ago, pointed at and acknowledged. Its white coat left him dazzled. He would have mistaken it for a jewel had it not moved its head to look him in the eye. Crying again it took off. He followed it with his gaze as it set out into the west horizon. Sighing contentedly he let his head fall to his chest as he pulled Hermione's and his body to lay on the ground. Pulling her towards him he covered their bodies with the quilted blanket.

Staring at the sunset all he saw was a reflection. The sunlight sung them asleep; Bodies entwined.

_There was hope._

_ There was hope._

_ There was hope._

_ Hope..._

* * *

><p><p>

**Stats;**

Word count:596

Characters: 3143

**Authors notes; **

"Remember the hope, Remember the dream, and, most importantly, Remember the reflection of the sun and that one dove as it races off to its home. Remember ME, remember YOU, and, most importantly, remember US."

You know I reckon it never showed much, at least I never gathered it from the books, what Harry's "Hope" was. What had driven him? Was it the sobered idea that Voldemort killed his parents, Cedric, and Sirius? Maybe it was Dumbledore that "forced" him to move forward? Maybe he had manipulated the idea in Harry's head; like you would do to a naughty child when they lied? What in heaven's name possessed harry to Walk into the Forbidden forest and lie down to die? Maybe he didn't see that reflection he need, or maybe it was something deeper?

Think about it, what is your reflection telling you?


End file.
